Rainy Days
by humanity'sfangirliest
Summary: You are best friends with the Italy bros. and decided to go to their house when it starts to rain after school.


Title that will come later

You were walking home from school when lightning flashed in the sky; you jumped from the thunder that immediately followed.

'_Dang it! If I run, I might make it to the house before it starts to rain..._'

It was just your luck that at that moment the downpour started. You squealed and ran under the nearest tree. It didn't provide much cover, but at least it kept you sort of dry. You hung your head at the ridiculousness of the situation; here you were three miles from home in the rain.

'_What am I supposed to do now?_'

You looked around and noticed the street sign.

'_This is Lovino's street isn't it?_'

You met Lovino and his younger brother Feliciano at school; they were foreign exchange students from Italy. You three became best friends and always hung out together.

They would definitely be surprised if you stopped by because you had never come over before; in fact it was a running joke that you were too afraid to come over because then you would never leave. Only you knew that it was partially true. You had a crush on Lovino for a while now. A lot of people didn't really like him because he was kind-of mean and cussed all the time, but you saw past that to the real guy underneath. His harsh words didn't even bother you anymore.

It was settled, you were going to go to their house. You ran down the street holding your jacket over your head. You finally reached their house and ran up the porch steps; you banged your fist on the door, frantic to get inside. There was no cover for the patio, so the rain was soaking through your clothes slowly as you waited.

Finally you heard loud footsteps coming to the door. You jerked as the door was pulled open quickly.

"What do you wan—(name)?"

Lovino looked surprised to see you standing on his porch. You smirked at him.

"You mind letting me in?"

"Oh! Right! What are you doing in the rain idiota ragazza!" He moved aside to allow you to walk past him.

"Well it wasn't my fault! I was walking home and the sky let it drop!"

"Why didn't you just take the bus?"

You snorted and dropped your backpack on the floor. "You really think I'm going to sit with a bunch of screaming kids for forty minutes instead of walking home in twenty?"

He grunted and walked into the kitchen; you followed him, smelling chicken. He stopped in front of a pot on the stove and continued stirring the contents. You walked up and looked at the brown liquid.

"Chicken soup?"

"Yeah, Feliciano caught a cold from playing too long in the rain yesterday, that's why we weren't at school. That reminds me, did you pick up our homework?"

"Oh yeah!" you ran back to your backpack and pulled out a few packets. You set them on the table and rejoined Lovino, who was adding some salt to the broth.

"You know that's really nice of you to make this for your brother."

"Yeah, well the idiot will only get worse if I don't."

He glanced over at you and sighed. "(name), your dripping all over the floor."

You looked at the ground and noticed the trail of water and a slowly forming puddle around your shoes. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry!"

He walked off leaving you in the kitchen and came back a minute later with a couple of large, fluffy towels. He wrapped them around your shoulders and patted your back through the fabric. You felt a heat rise to your cheeks and hoped that he didn't notice.

"(name) what are you doing here?" A sleepy voice called from the behind.

Feliciano was standing there in a blanket, rubbing his eyes as if he had just woken up.

"Idiot! What are you doing out of bed?!" Lovino rushed over to his brother and started to push him back to his bedroom.

Feliciano resisted and whined. "Wait fratello! I want to talk to (name)!"

"You need to get your rest! Go back to bed!" Lovino gave him a particularly hard push.

"Fratello is so mean!" He pouted before going back to his room. Lovino closed the door behind him before coming back to the kitchen.

"Idiot is going kill himself."

You giggled to yourself, seeing Lovino acting so protective was simply adorable. He noticed and narrowed his eyes at you. "What are you laughing at ragazza?"

"Nothing." You waved him off and sat down at the bar behind him.

He glared at you for a second more and then returned his attention to the soup. You shivered a little from how cold you were from the rain, and you sniffled a bit as your nose began to run.

Lovino froze and turned to look at you. "(name) do you have a runny nose?"

"Yeah, but I'm good."

He crossed the kitchen and pulled you off the chair.

"Lovino wha-?"

"That's how Feliciano started too. He got a runny nose, then he got really cold and started shivering, and now he's stuck in bed and I'm stuck making him soup!"

"I'm fine Lovino!"

He went to his room and pulled some sweats out of his closet before pushing you into a bathroom with said sweats and closing the door.

"Change into those and I'll dry out your clothes."

You blushed at the idea of changing in the Vargas' house, but went ahead and switched out of the cold, wet clothes and pulled on the sweats. You looked at yourself in the mirror.

'_Fantastic, now I look like a great big marshmallow!_'

You left the bathroom and set the pile of wet clothes on the laundry room floor. Lovino must have heard you leave because he called out from the kitchen: "Sit on the couch, I'll be there in a second!"

You did as you were told and snuggled under a nearby quilt. He came in a minute later with a bowl of steaming chicken soup.

"Lovino, that's for Feliciano!"

"Idiota, there's enough for the both of you."

You squirmed as he sat down next to you.

"I don't need chicken soup, I-I only got a little wet!"

"Nonsense!" He picked up the spoon and held it out for you. You blushed at the gesture.

"Lovino, I don't need to be fed. I can eat my own soup."

"Yeah, but this way I know you ate it."

You glared at him, but opened your mouth; he fed you some of the broth. You swallowed and shivered as the hot liquid ran down your throat.

"Are you starting to shiver?" He quirked his eyebrow at you.

"No! I'm just not used to being fed."

"Well get used to it." He said, dipping the spoon back into the broth.

"Meanie."

He kept feeding you until all of the soup was gone. Your whole body was warm, almost hot and you knew that your cheeks were fiery from how much heat was coming off of them. If Lovino noticed, he didn't say anything. He picked up the bowl carried it into the kitchen, then he fixed one for Feliciano and walked back towards his room.

"Lay down, if you move from that spot, you'll be in big trouble."

You grumbled to yourself, and just to spite him, you moved over to an overstuffed armchair and kicked up the leg stand. You were really warm and so comfortable, before you knew it, you had fallen asleep.

~ZzZzZz~

You opened your eyes and didn't recognize where you were; panicked, you jumped out of the armchair and looked all around the room before noticing Lovino sitting on the sofa looking at you like you were crazy.

"Are you okay (name)?"

It slowly started to click into place as your memories returned and let your arms fall from their fighting stance. "Yeah, uh, it's kind-of late."

He rolled his eyes at your observation. "I called your parents and let them know where you were and why. You can spend the night here."

The heat rose in your cheeks again. _Spend the night here?_

"By the way, you moved from the couch." He was glaring at you now. You were confused before you remembered his threat from earlier; you crossed your arms defiantly. "So."

He got up and pulled you to the sofa by your wrist, and he made you lay down with your head in his lap. You were quite surprised that you hadn't spontaneously combusted from the amount of heat coming off your face at this point.

"I can't have you getting sick too." He said, in a much softer tone, almost caring.

"Are you okay Lovino?"

He stiffened up. "What do you mean?"

"Well you're acting weird."

You felt his hand rest on the side of your head and began petting your hair. "Really weird."

"I don't know what you mean."

You sighed to yourself, loving how he ran his fingers through your hair, sometimes massaging your scalp, without warning, your mind wandered off to dreamland once again.

Lovino noticed when you fell asleep in his lap, but continued to pet your head. He whispered to himself, "if only I had enough courage to ask you..."

~Extended Ending~

You started coughing and Feliciano soon followed suit. Lovino ran into the living room with cold, wet rags. He was red in the face and wouldn't stop complaining about how he had to take care of two idiots for getting sick.

"I'm sorry, Lovino, for getting sick I mean."

He snarled at you. "Yeah, you'd better be! Now I have to fix double everything!"

Feliciano giggled lightly from the armchair. "Ve~ Fratello, you look like a tomato."

You started laughing because at that comment he got even redder. Feliciano joined in and the two of you were cracking up as Lovino got madder and madder.

"SHUT UP!"

You both continued laughing until coughing fits wracked your bodies. Lovino calmed down and placed the wet cloths on each of your foreheads.

"Idiotas."


End file.
